


Three Pebbles

by Evilawyer



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Gen, added scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three pebbles in his palm are cool and smooth, washed free of their jagged edges by flowing water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Pebbles

**Author's Note:**

> Invented scene set anytime after the first hour of "The Hide".

The three pebbles in his palm are cool and smooth, washed free of their jagged edges by flowing water. He selected them from the river bottom yesterday. Today, he's brought them with him to this place where forgotten bones are laid to anonymous rest. 

The headstones in the cemetery are plain blocks of stone. No statues of angels, no flowers adorning any of the graves. Forgotten and friendless. Foyle walks among the remains of paupers and convicts, looking for the stone that marks a particular grave. When he finds it, he stands before it and reads the engraving. 

Simon Rothstein. The simple marker on the plot holds those two words, dates of birth and death, and nothing else. Nothing more to mark the existence of a man who had been born, lived and died. A man who had a loving father. A man who had friends. 

Rothstein. He taught James music. He held Caroline's secret. He had been James' and Caroline's friend.

Foyle places the river-smoothed pebbles on Rothstein's headstone as a sign to show that Simon is remembered, as small tokens to mark the visit of friends. Three pebbles. One pebble for Caroline. One for James. One for himself.


End file.
